This invention relates to cladding apparatus and methods and systems. More particularly, this invention has application in roofing and thus roofing apparatus, its method of implementation and to a roofing structure formed thereby are, for illustrative purposes described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, the apparatus, methods and structures formed by embodiments of the present invention may readily find application in wall cladding, lining and other structural applications.